


All I need is a Miracle

by pseudofoucault333



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Anton won't take no for an answer, Anton's here to save the day, Auckland, Coming Out, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Green Card wedding, Immigration & Emigration, Immigration issues, Inspired by a Movie, Karl begins to second guess everything, Lies, Los Angeles, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Marriage of Convenience, New Zealand, beach wedding, ditching at the altar, implied happy ending, loosely based on 'The Proposal', recent divorce
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 08:03:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseudofoucault333/pseuds/pseudofoucault333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karl finds himself in a predicament: he needed to find some way to stay in LA to finish his part in the second Star Trek movie or else be faced with the reality of being deported to Auckland and not able to return for a year. But with no-one in his life after his recent divorce and Anton following him around like a puppy you’d think the last thing on his mind would be a second marriage but it seems like the perfect solution. But things only get more complicated when immigration steps in and tries to get him to admit it’s a fake marriage, he finds himself telling his own family, meeting Anton’s family and on top of that he finds himself falling for Anton. Will he be able to keep up the charade and go through with the wedding or will he back out to save both their hearts? Would Anton really let him slip out of his grasp so easily?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Auckland > LA or bust

- **Title:** All I need is a miracle.  
 **Author:** **lovin_torture**   
**Rating:** R -NC17  
 **Pairing:** Karl/Anton with implied Chris/Zach and implied previous Karl/Natalie  
 **POV:** 3rd  
 **Summary:** Karl finds himself in a predicament: he needed to find some way to stay in LA to finish his part in the second ST movie or else be faced with the reality of being deported to Auckland and not able to return for a year. But with no-one in his life after his recent divorce and Anton following him around like a puppy you’d think the last thing on his mind would be a second marriage but it seems like the perfect solution. But things only get more complicated when immigration steps in and tries to get him to admit it’s a fake marriage, he finds himself telling his own family, meeting Anton’s family and on top of that he finds himself falling for Anton. Will he be able to keep up the charade and go through with the wedding or will he back out to save both their hearts? Would Anton really let him slip out of his grasp so easily?   
**Disclaimer:** loosely based on the movie The Proposal © don’t sue because the contents of my bank account is only worth about a third of the amount in European currency. The people own themselves respectively, Plot mostly based on fiction…i.e not real. Title © Mike and Mechanics and cuts © The Academy is [R.I.P] .   
**Author Notes:** Attempted to be written for RPF Big bang....but didn't get finished in time Pylarwoman for doing a little beta job for me :)

Being out of the country was a breath of fresh air. As much as he loved his family and those he knew in the New Zealand film industry, since he and Natalie had split up there really wasn’t anything keeping him pinned to Auckland – even his agent was backing his decision to move to LA. She’d even sorted his work visa and his flights before he arrived at the airport. Since then it had been smoothing sailing, or as smooth as possible for a recent divorcee.

Focusing on the whole experience of working on the Star Trek set again, catching up with everyone was all he had thought about once he was on American soil and back in his LA apartment. His co-stars wouldn’t stop coming over once they heard through the grapevine he was back in town. Before he knew it, he was getting a call from a very formal sounding lawyer telling him he needed to come to the immigration offices as soon as possible. At the time he was about to walk out the door to go to a party so he’d assured him he’d arrange an appointment and bring his lawyer, just in case.

He didn’t give it much thought over the few days that followed, trying not to focus on the attention he was getting from a certain younger co-star. Anton had made his intentions and affection pretty clear at the post production party for the last movie, when he’d kissed him on Zoe’s balcony, completely drunk off his face of course. The next day he was barraged with calls by other cast members as he was packing for the promo tour, thinking he had initiated it – which was complete crap since before that moment he had barely talked to Anton, let alone led him to believe there was something more between them. It took all his skill to avoid Anton’s advances through the tour and by the time he was back in his apartment he just wanted to go back to Auckland and never come back.

But at the read through for the second movie Anton had stuck to him like a puppy, someone having obviously told him that he was divorced. Whoever had done so was going to be hunted down and killed with something pointy, Sylar style. He’d spent the whole time trying to fob him off on John or Zach, who were both too good natured to ignore him, unlike certain guys that rhymed with Plis Grine. 

Neither one had worked as a distraction for very long, of course, though he did seem to get a small reprieve when JJ came looking for him before rehearsals. He should have known something was wrong the moment he tried to steer him towards his office since JJ himself never hunted people down – his minions were always given that pleasure – but by the time Karl had realised this he was standing in the doorway to JJ’s office and there was no way to back out of it without JJ cornering him in his trailer later. Damnit.

“Come in, Karl, before the other producers kick my ass for holding up the schedule.” 

Reluctantly, he walked in, closing the door behind him and hovering before the desk, the action giving him flashbacks of being a naughty kid at school, told off by his principal for graffiting the playground with spray paint.

“What’s this about, JJ?”

“I got a call from the immigration department today.”

Immediately Karl stiffened as the phone call he’d been repressing began to echo loudly in his head – oh crap. That notion probably was obvious by the expression on his face as JJ sighed.

“So you do have some idea about what this is about then?” 

“A little...but I swear I thought that matter was sorted.”

“No....if it were, you wouldn’t be faced with the possibility of being on the next one way plane back to Auckland.” 

“Whoa! Wait, what?” Karl couldn’t stop the volume of his voice from getting louder, though he gave an apologetic smile when JJ raised an eyebrow at him.

“Come on, Karl, I didn’t think you would be stupid enough to forget to keep in contact with the authorities when they could easily be that thin line between you staying here and doing an awesome job with McCoy again or being shoved back to Auckland and doing small budget parts,” JJ said, leaning back in the seat.

“Ok, well...I’m sure we can work something out...like maybe I could film my parts before I leave the country or something?” he suggested, shifting from one foot to the other awkwardly.

“That isn’t going to work with this one, Karl. Your part is big....just like the last one. It’s either the whole nine yards or I hire David Duchovny as your replacement,” JJ said.

“But I’ve been in America more often than in NZ since I got into show business – surely that counts for something?” Karl asked, knowing he was grabbing at useless straws.

JJ shook his head like he hated the situation they had both been put in as much as Karl did but that there was nothing either of them could do that would make the situation any better. 

Karl began to pace back and forth as he tried to come up with a solution. It wasn’t until there was the long awaited knock at the door and the sight of Anton hovering in the doorway that an idea came to him. Sure, he wasn’t particularly certain that it was a good idea, he’d already come out of one marriage. But in a way it was the fastest possible way for him to be allowed to stay. Though the fact he was even considering Anton to be the other part of the marriage probably showed how desperate he was...well, either that or he had some repressed feelings towards his co-star that wanted to make themselves known. Ha, yeah right. 

Karl met Anton’s gaze and jerked his head at him to enter the room. Anton frowned but did as asked, his hands in the pockets of his uniform pants, like he’d just come from the wardrobe department and was probably scheduled on set within the next few minutes.

“Er, JJ, there’s something I probably should have told you about...” Karl said, resting his arm around Anton’s waist, which immediately caused Anton to stiffen.

“And what’s that?” JJ asked, looking between the two expectantly like he was up for any rational suggestion they could use to keep Karl in the country.

“Well, the thing is...me and Anton have been seeing each other for a while....it was actually the reason me and Natalie broke up before the movie started production...and, well, last night he kind of...proposed to me. We’re getting married.” Ok, that was stretching it a bit far even by his standards but he needed the job.

He felt Anton’s gaze burning the side of his face, his blue eyes undoubtedly wide at the words and brushed his hand soothingly up and down the small of his back. He knew Anton had always wanted to be with him...but never to such serious lengths as a pseudo marriage. 

“Wow, you guys kept that quiet.” JJ commented, raising an eyebrow as he waited for Anton to interrupt and say it wasn’t true, but the younger man seemed to have lost his voice.

“Well, we didn’t want to bring attention to ourselves, since I was with Natalie...and with Chris and Zach being like the power couple of the movie it seemed like a good idea at the time. But now, well, we can’t exactly hide it anymore...can we, Anton?” Karl asked, turning his attention to Anton, who merely squeaked a confirmation.

“Well, it’s definitely convenient. Get it formalised, talk to immigration and, all being well, we’ll still have you here on the set for the shooting. Till then, I should probably go and catch up with the producers before they hunt me down,” JJ said, getting up from behind his desk and gesturing for them to leave.

Karl wrapped his hand around Anton’s wrist and guided him towards the door, practically dragging him through the crowd of extras and the production team until they reached the trailer he shared with John and Simon. He closed the door behind them and leaned against it with his eyes closed for a moment as the magnitude of the lie he’d just told hit him. He could be in so much shit if the authorities found out.

“Want to tell me what that was all about?” Anton asked, drawing Karl’s gaze to him.

He was sitting on the couch, staring at the older man and threading the headphones of his iPod between his fingers distractedly. Karl sighed as he picked up his script and sat beside him.

“Look, here’s the deal. My visa to work in the States never got finalised apparently, because of my agent’s stupidity, so if I don’t work something out I’m being deported to New Zealand for the rest of the film’s production, which of course loses me the role of McCoy.” 

“So...you just told JJ we were getting married so you could stay in the country?” Anton asked.

“It sounds bad...I know. Even worse since I lied to him and told him you were the reason me and Nat broke up. But I don’t want to leave. There’s nothing keeping me in New Zealand aside from Hunter and I prefer being here even if that means a one year marriage.”

“But why did you pick me to be the one to share the sham marriage with? I mean, you know how I feel about you, Karl, but I’m not exactly a good candidate to marry. I’m only half a citizen,” Anton said, tapping one ear bud against his lips though it was obviously killing him to admit to Karl that he couldn’t do what was needed to keep him in the country.

“You were just....there. Not just because of your feelings for me but you walked in the door when I needed the excuse. I understand if you don’t want to go through with it, but if you do I will make it worth your while,” Karl said with a smile.

“How?”

“Well...let’s just say I won’t be completely impervious to your charms...which is something I know has always bugged you. Plus, there’s the fact I could hook you up with some people I know in the future for other roles. That could definitely be a good incentive. You just have to say the word.”

“How about I think about it and let you know at the end of the day?” Anton asked, getting to his feet and shoving his iPod, complete with earphones, back in his pocket when someone called his name outside.

“Sure...no pressure but my future is in your hands.” 

“I know...I have to admit making people squirm has always been a hobby of mine.” Anton grinned, flashing Karl a wink as he disappeared out the trailer leaving Karl to groan and bury his face in his hands. He had a feeling he was going to regret this.

By the end of the day he had an appointment scheduled with immigration for the next day, was sending emails of complaint to his agent and was still waiting for Anton’s reply to his idea. He was finding it hard to keep his cool as he lay on the couch watching Simon and John raid the fridge while Chris and Zach were sitting on the counter yammering stuff that made Karl feel so much older than he was. Yet, as the crowd began to leave, he saw Anton in the doorway, dressed like always in tight jeans and a shirt hidden under a jacket, his hair still styled like Chekov with his gaze on his iPod. The other occupants seemed to have picked up on the need for privacy and so they left, while Karl turned his body so he was sitting upright on the couch, his gaze still locked on the younger man’s face.

“You’ve had me sweating like a pig all day waiting for you answer,” he grumbled as Anton moved towards him.

“Ok...I’ll do it. I’ll be your jail free card, which you will seriously owe me for.” Anton grinned as he hovered beside him, grazing Karl’s jaw line with his index finger. Karl bit his lip as their gazes locked and let Anton get a kiss out of him before leaving the room.

Now all he needed to worry about was how official their engagement would be seen by the authorities.


	2. In this hole we've dug, you're never crawling out alive.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The meeting with immigration, the very PUBLIC proposal and meeting the Yelchins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I whole-heartily apologize for the Russian I've used in this chapter. I don't know Russian, or know anyone that does so I've resorted to the translate tool on Google *cringes* If the words I've used are seriously SERIOUSLY wrong then I'm so sorry D: I made do with what I had at the time I was writing this....but if any of you actually know the correct words for son, mum and dad I will replace them. Now that that's over...and you can overlook that, keep reading :)

The next day between scenes he dragged Anton along to his meeting at immigration, shifting from one foot to the other as they stood in the queue amongst all the immigrants that did housekeeping in hotels or were gardeners for the elite. It felt degrading in not too many words yet with Anton beside him mouthing words along to the songs playing in his ear and occasionally sliding his fingers between the calloused ones of his ‘fiancée’ it seemed to make it feel a little less agitating. He got a call from JJ as they were being ushered into an office and managed to convince him to reschedule his scene for the day till later, clicking the phone closed in mid word as the officer appeared looking over his paperwork.

Anton seemed fairly comfortable with the role of fiancée, keeping their hands together on the chair arm and often keeping his gaze on Karl when he was speaking with the officer. Yet at the same time it was unnerving, compared to the Anton he was so used to, fawning over him and making him feel like he was worth something with all the flirting. It made him wonder why he hadn't given in sooner yet the answer didn't come until after the interview.

Anton was a little freaked when the officer reminded him of the penalty for committing that kind of fraud and Karl squeezed his hand to reassure him it was OK, like the doting husband-to-be he was meant to play. They didn't voice their concerns until they were outside in the middle of the street.

“ OK, so...looks like we’re going to Auckland next week to meet the folks.” Karl sighed, hating the idea as soon as it had been brought up on Anton’s part. He knew Anton paid attention to every word he said but remembering the fact he was reluctantly going back there for his Dad’s birthday was taking it a bit far. 

“Yeah, though first I think you should propose to me...properly.” Anton said with a teasing yet expectant grin.

“Wait, what?”

“Hey, it’s not my ass on the line if we don’t get married here. The least you can do is ask me properly.”

Karl rolled his eyes and sighed as he got down on one knee on the filthy side walk, taking one of Anton’s hands in his and praying no paparazzi were around. This would be the last thing he wanted to see on the front page of some tabloid. While they could easily shrug it off as rehearsing for a scene [god forbid] he would much rather not have a copy of this moment haunting him.

“Anton, sweet beautiful Anton, would you do me the honour of marrying me?”

Anton tilted his head, like he could imagine this being the way he asked Natalie, and then shook his head.

“No. Not with that mocking tone in your voice I won’t. Try again.”

Karl gritted his teeth and swallowed an insult that was building in his throat. Come on, he could do this. It was only a year-long marriage, not even anything completely legit like his first marriage – surely he could come up with some way to make Anton realise he was serious.

“Anton, ever since we met, I’ve known there was something between us, and that something had grown into more than I thought it would. Now, when there is such a strong bond between us, which I never want to break...this feels like the next step...a stepping stone of more to come. Please, will you make me the happiest man on his knee on this street and marry me?”

A twinkle appeared in Anton’s eyes as Karl’s words sunk in and he bit his lip. He nodded, saying a hushed yes and kissing Karl’s hand as he got up.

“Ok, well, I have plane tickets and stuff to book on our way back to the lot so we might as well get a cab...hopefully my family won’t be too upset when they find out.” Karl said, steering Anton into the nearest cab and trying to ignore the buzzing sensation that still remained on his skin from his co-star’s kiss. Now was not the time to get sentimental.

When Anton had suggested that Karl meet his parents before they left for Auckland, he hadn't exactly been his most enthusiastic at the idea. If anything, it would make the whole situation more real, rather than just a way for him to stay in the country. But, as Karl tried to come up with a reason as to why it wasn't a good idea, Anton was raising his eyebrow at him as though turning down this meeting would have consequences in their arrangement. So his denial had died in his throat, leaving him to give a reluctant agreement.

So, while they were supposed to be packing, Karl found himself hovering outside Anton’s apartment hoping he was dressed appropriately for a meeting with Anton’s parents. He knew little about them other than that Anton was an only child, their spoilt one and only, who had been brought up in America since he was six months old but also the oddball due to his parents being involved in ice skating while Anton differentiated to music and movies. But that was about it, making him nervous when he felt like he should know more than just those tiny little details.

The door opened like Anton could sense his doubts but he didn't say anything, just turned to lock the door, leaving Karl to look him over. It was obvious Anton had put some effort into fooling his parents into believing he and Karl were good together. His usual style of jeans and shirt was still visible but he had tided himself up in a way that showed his mother always bothered him about wearing things for tidiness instead of for style. His jeans were the usual tight black jeans with a belt around the waist, his shirt pressed and buttoned to his collar and his leather jacket open.

“Karl, you ready to go?”

Karl pulled himself out his state of admiration and the fact that somehow his heart had jumped in his throat, what the hell was that?

“Yeah,” he croaked, clearing his throat as Anton pushed his keys in his pockets. “Let’s get this over with.”

Their hands interlinked uncertainly but, with Anton giving his own a squeeze, they were on their way.

Viktor and Irina Yelchin lived in a pretty well off part of Los Angeles as though their own careers had insured not just that they could raise an Americanized child but also have a comfortable life style if they wanted. The cab stopped outside a rather large, almost mansion like house, and Karl got out first, leaving Anton to pay the fare while he tried not to pass out or let his heart race against his chest so hard he was sure it was visible. But once the cabbie drove off to his next job Karl felt Anton’s hand slide back into his own and lead the way up the driveway to the front door.

The surrounding grounds were covered with flowers and several different species of trees. The lawn looked like it was mowed at least once a week, although Karl couldn't believe that was possible. Even back in Auckland he could only manage it once a month at best – but if he could hire someone it probably would have been different.

They arrived at the door. Anton took a glance at him to make sure he wasn't going to throw up with nerves before he knocked on the door.

The door was opened by a woman about Anton’s height, slender and slightly intimidating. The only way Karl could tell she was his mother was because her eyes were the same color as Anton's, blue. 

“Anton Malysh iz zo good to zee you,” she gushed, pulling him into a hug quickly enough that Anton had to let go of his hand before Karl was pulled with him. 

“Mat’,” Anton smiled, wrapping his arms around her and pressing a kiss to her cheek.

“Me and your Otets were wondering when we would next see you again. I’m guezzing vork on the zet must be very time consuming.” Irina smiled, letting her son go and leading both him and Karl inside.

“Very much so, just like the first one. Where is Otets?” Anton asked.

“On the rink, of course. You must come and see him.”

“I don’t want to disturb his training.”

“Don’t be zilly, he’ll be pleased to zee you. Come.”

Anton looked helplessly at Karl, who gave a small smile and let his co-star be pulled along by his mother.

They were led through the lounge and kitchen and out the back door to an ice skating rink covered with a gazebo to shield it from the sun. A tall man with Anton’s curly hair and slender frame was skating across the ice with perfectly planned spins and balance, his face one of focus, just like when Anton was going over lines to make sure he got them right or when he was playing chess. Like father, like son.

“Viktor, Anton haz come to visit.”

The man, who was skating on one foot with the other stretched behind him and torso manipulated in front, uncurled himself from the position and skated towards the edge of the rink with a smile on his face.

“Anton cyn, zo good to zee you.” He smiled and leaned over the fence, which acted as the boundary around the rink, to pull his son into a hug.

“Otets, great routine you were working on,” Anton said.

“It needs zome vork but I’m zure it vill be better vhen complete,.” Viktor said, frowning a little when he spotted Karl behind his son. “Anton, vho is this man? I don’t believe you’ve introduced us before...”

“Erm...Mat’, Otets, this is Karl Urban, he works on the Star Trek set with me.”

“It’s nice to finally meet you both.” Karl smiled, shaking the hands of both parents.

“And why did you bring him along? You've never brought any co-stars to meet us before,” Irina said, her gaze moving between the two questioningly.

“Actually, that’s why we’re here. I think we should talk about this inside,” Anton said softly, looking at his parents for some kind of acquiescence, which he got in the form of the two exchanging looks but nodding their agreement.

Karl followed Anton and Irina back into the house while Viktor exchanged his skates for shoes. He prayed Anton had some idea about how to approach this because he was coming up blank.


End file.
